


Diary Of A Markov

by Sidtrap1987



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Project Libitina
Genre: Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidtrap1987/pseuds/Sidtrap1987
Summary: Poems Libitina has made in an old journal of hers.





	1. Ode To Libitina

_A lone wolf lost in the night_  
_A lone girl who lost the will to fight_  
_Everything she did was not of her choice_  
_And though she screamed, no one heard her voice_

 _She was an angel, a being of purity_  
_Before her purity was taken away, for eternity_  
_But she remained strong, for her friends and family_  
_For her little raven sister, for her emerald eyed beauty_  
_For her violet, pink, and blue eyed rarities_  
_And for herself, to defend her dignity_

 _When she lost the will to fight_  
_A savior in emerald armor helped her in the dead of night_  
_Rescued her from the clutches of insanity_  
_Rescued her from the demons who caused her agony_  
_This knight in shining armor saved her from herself_  
_When she was found bleeding out in her cell_  
_She helped this angel become whole_  
_She taught this angel again how to love_

 _And so, the angel and the knight_  
_Together hand in hand in the dead of night_  
_The knight brought her back to the light_  
_And this angel regained her will to fight_

 _This angel went on to take down those who wronged her_  
_Those who caused her to become weak_  
_And when all was said and done_  
_She was known as the one_  
_And her name is Libitina_


	2. Monsters and Masks

_Masks are such a fickle thing_  
_Everyone wears one in society_  
_Strangers, friends, lovers even family_  
_Will hide behind a mask, hiding what lies underneath_

 _Such is a fate that I am forced to play_  
_An emotionless puppet, performed on a stage_  
_A weapon designed to kill, to torture and slay_  
_All who get in my masters' way_

 _They're will is my own_  
_Help, this is not the real me_  
_Be still, be strong_  
_No! This is wrong!_  
_I am an object, a tool to be used_  
_What good am I if I am broken and abused?_

 _They only want you to submit to them_  
_They only want me to do what they desire_  
_You are but an obedient slave, no emotions or thoughts_  
_I'd rather die than be someone I'm not_

 _Even so, that girl I was, was stolen away_  
_And was replaced with a submissive slave_  
_Someone willing to do her masters' bidding_  
_She thought if she did something right, she would be acknowledged_  
_Oh, but what a fool this girl was_  
_So naive and innocent_  
_Instead she became a monster_  
_An animal, a weapon made to feed_  
_Off of other beings' suffering_

 _Dragged down to the depths of insanity_  
_This girl became a monster made to slay_  
_But at the end of the day_  
_This monster is a scared little girl, who has lost her way_

 _This girl wanted to be free_  
_From the depths of insanity_  
_And though she wishes and prays_  
_She knows that this is her only way_  
_To become the hunter instead of the prey_  
_To hunt down her tormentors who caused her this pain_


	3. Demons In The Night

_Falling into the abyss, wide as can be,_  
_Dark as night, I fall for eternity_  
_Drowning in my demons, so thick, I cannot see_  
_The light at the end of the tunnel, the light in front of me_

 _My demons, they choke the life out of me,_  
_Taking what little breath I have left away_  
_Taking my heart, my soul, my whole identity_  
_They suffocate everything_

 _Why is it that I cannot let it be?_  
_The past is always haunting me_  
_Monsters lurk in shadows so deep_  
_My demons mess with me when I sleep_

 _Nothing but death can set me free_  
_From this terrible pain and agony_  
_That I feel deep within my soul_  
_And though I hold onto hope, I know_  
_That nobody is coming to rescue me_  
_And I will never truly be free._


End file.
